


热海

by Teeth_withcloud



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teeth_withcloud/pseuds/Teeth_withcloud
Summary: 嘎龙。主嘎视角，意识流！大学伪纪实，春梦描写注意下ooc注意！





	热海

**Author's Note:**

> 嘎龙。主嘎视角，意识流！  
> 大学伪纪实，春梦描写注意下  
> ooc注意！

阿云嘎一点一点把自己从草原融进北京的钢筋森林里。汉话难的很，翻来覆去也只有那几句说得出口。遇上窘境满脑子的蒙语飘来飘去，张开嘴却只能发出两个意义不明的单音节。熬着熬着熬进北舞大门，阿云嘎发掘出自己潜藏的巨大的语言天赋。他学得快得很，汉话，京片子，青岛话，带着一股独特的海味儿。阿云嘎没见过海。草原上哪来的这玩意儿？海的概念都是从郑云龙那盗来的。那个高而壮的男孩儿，傻傻的睁着一双大眼睛，嘴里叭叭不断的给内蒙人拼凑出一个海洋的梦。没

来由的，阿云嘎觉得海应当是个很美的风景，因为照片里它也同草原那样阔。海是蓝色，蕴含生命力的颜色，郑云龙也是蓝色。

 

大龙总是含着傻笑，嘴里不干不净的跑着火车。他不知道打扮，一张不白净的脸，头毛软趴趴垂着，下头是两条粗黑的眉。只是那双眼生得要人命。阿云嘎的蒙汉词典里没有一个他认为合适的词能拿来形容郑云龙的眼睛。大而亮，眼白清澈，眼珠里散出来的光在再黑的夜里也看得清。而大男孩儿十八九岁也没渡过生长期，尽管他再也没渡过去，他永远那么爱睡。三步一耸眉七步一个哈欠，给那双眼睛里添进水光。有时水波调皮的越过堤坝跳出来，静静地淌，被他用食指悄悄带走。其他同学调笑他，说大龙打的哈欠传染性最强，一瞅见就困，阿云嘎却不觉得。那双揉了水酥烂的眼怎会教人发困，只会带着你跳进他郑云龙身体里的热海，他毫无自觉，你心甘情愿。

 

郑云龙溜进阿云嘎的梦里去。他的梦原本总是草原，雪白的小羊羔，蓝的没有边际的天。后来变成宿舍，形形色色的人，郑云龙。他杵在人堆里，撇去身高优势谁也不会注意到他，但只要他在那儿，隔着多远阿云嘎也能一眼锁定。室友的默契，床对床这么久，是个人也看厌了对方的样子，可阖上眼，阿云嘎都不能完整的描摹出郑云龙五官的走向，于是他变本加厉的盯着他，无声无息的。梦里的郑云龙脸上罩着雾气，像一团白云，停在阿云嘎眼底。他醒来时忘记梦的内容，进澡堂才记起那朵模糊的云。夏天太热，澡堂里挤满了人。一个莲蓬头稀稀拉拉滴着水，可怜巴巴的，周围围着四五个大老爷们儿等着服务。阿云嘎刷啦啦的挠头发，旁边郑云龙在冲泡沫。他合着眼皮，微微有些用力，让那条柔美的曲线显得有些深刻。热气蒸腾，浮来浮去。郑云龙张开嘴换气，红色的舌躲在白色的雾里，冒了头就溜走。泡沫及时流进阿云嘎的眼睛里，他连忙撞进莲蓬头躲进水柱里，让热水同化耳根的高温。

 

那天晚上阿云嘎梦见他把自己挤进郑云龙合拢的腿根，白而嫩。少了些常规锻炼的男孩儿皮肉软的像一滩烂肉，带着肌肤特有的微微磨人的轮理。他的大龙高高的撅着屁股，乖乖的跪在他身前，两条腿夹着，让他在裂谷中出出入入，磨到两条断壁都渗出红云，磨的山谷里潜藏的蚌肉微微颤抖。嘎子，嘎子。梦里的郑云龙带着鼻音叫他，叫到他骨头都酥了，酥的再轻轻一弹指就会散架。阿云嘎几乎要在梦里落泪，他不知来由。只是眼底热的紧，又热又涩。他一抽，精喷溅到那两条鱼肚一样白的腿间。阿云嘎没一会儿就醒了。天还没亮透，深蓝色的绒布窗帘缝里透出一点点白光，顺着鸟雀的叫声。他洗干净濡湿的内裤，晾到阳台上，再进行每日常规内容，洗漱，晨跑，回头叫对床起床。今早的梦和往常一样容易被遗忘，却还是在他面对郑云龙惺忪的睡眼时偷跑出来，给他当头一棒，然后嬉笑着躲进他脑海深处。

 

再后来，春天的梦一直断断续续的造访，夏天秋天，冬天。阿云嘎觉得自己的认知都被腐蚀了，梦境和现实的一墙之隔不断削弱，最后只留下一层薄薄的窗户纸，在风里招摇。他贪恋梦里温暖的肉，他的男孩身体里荡漾着水波的热海。有一次碰巧，宿舍里只有阿云嘎一个人。佐着强烈的罪恶感，他把手伸过去，顺着根向上抚慰他自己，好像昨天晚上的郑云龙又出现了似的。多恶心，多不好。他抽出空想着，下一秒哆哆嗦嗦的冒出一句大龙，手心里迸出一朵白色的花。腥膻带着海水的咸苦，像淤泥令人作呕但又领他深陷。他将永远沉溺在郑云龙的海里，可他没一点不情愿。

 

至少他还有梦，梦里的他不知轻重的弄他的男孩，男孩一开始还是害怕的，不是抵触，只是害怕他那根烙铁似的东西，比其他人要粗长一些的尺寸，紧紧的卡在他身体里，撑开每一处丘陵，带着钝痛的酥麻引爆埋藏在皮肉下的炸弹，大腿内侧酸胀的像打了气，他忍不住偷偷的膝盖用劲，分不出到底是要逃离还是要加剧这快感。阿云嘎掰开他的腿，扶着他的两边胯骨重重的向里顶，顶的听见他发出沉沉的闷叫。他们都沉浸在肉里，郑云龙是他的容器，他填满他，他接纳他。没有谁是清醒的，他甚至清楚的知道自己在做梦，于是肆无忌惮的操他，说些新学的下流话，但他不敢吻他。无论梦里是否能看清他的脸，他都没法把自己的唇印上他的。阿云嘎没有办法。

 

 

 

要把一个比自己高出一星，体重多出几十的成年男性背起来，阿云嘎庆幸自己是草原上生长起来的人。郑云龙重的要死，两条摆设一样的长腿有一下没一下的捣在地上，还嫌他不够东倒西歪。谁知道他怎么喝多的？阿云嘎有些怒。郑云龙成天在他面前吹牛逼说自己是青岛一哥，打小偷喝啤的，给他家人发现了愣是一拍桌子和老子对磕，险些给自己爹喝趴下。阿云嘎那时就抿着嘴冲他笑，龙哥牛逼，尽量笑的好看，笑的端庄，把自己包装成最支持他的老班长。这会儿神不起来了？阿云嘎冲着他埋怨，不能喝得很吗你？郑云龙嘿嘿的笑。冬天北京风刮的狠，冷冰冰的冲你扑过来，结结实实撞在你每一寸裸露的皮肤上。就是郑云龙喝了那么多也抵不住冷风吹，该是火烧一般的脸冰冰凉凉，他还往阿云嘎脸上凑，一个铁秤砣贴一块铁板，他还笑。嘎子，舅，过点了，回不去了。咋整啊？阿云嘎扯住他的胳膊，把他往肩膀上怼了一下，你屁话，那个谁打电话给我的时候都几点了，你自己……唉！还好我带了身份证……他根本不晓得郑云龙听没听进他的话，因为他说再多也只能换他两声憨笑，低低的，闷闷的。

 

两个大学生手头不宽裕，勉强开了一间大床房，阿云嘎把郑云龙甩到宾馆的床上，听的床架一声尖叫，牙根都有点酸。郑云龙躺成一个大字，水淋淋的眼睛就盯着阿云嘎看。看他先脱了自己的羽绒服，搭到椅背上，另一只手开了空调，还没忘记把风扇扳到吹不着他的地方。在他回头时他掐准时间闭上眼，等着老班长来剥他的衣裳。阿云嘎的指尖还是冰的，刚摸上他的脖子，那醉鬼就一声狼嚎，我操，冷。那也要把衣服脱了，不然受凉。那团老棉花不紧不慢的回他，手指却小心翼翼的抬起来，拎着铁拉链往下拉。翻身，他听话。阿云嘎把他那件羽绒服搭在自己的那件上，又撬下两只毛茸茸的雪地靴，伸手再去扒郑云龙的第二层皮。大概是外头太冷，破旅馆的空调制热效果显得出奇的好。郑云龙抬手把额前那点刘海撸顺过去，有两个月不剪，杂草早就盖过眉头。这一下他把脸露个敞亮，扑闪扑闪眼睛，捉住阿云嘎的后脖子就往下摁。那蒙古人死了命的偏过头去，还是在郑云龙嘴角蹭过一个概念上的亲吻。心脏咚咚打起鼓，你喝醉啦。内蒙人的嗓子天生带着股甜甜的嗲味，这会儿发着抖，像黄梅季被暴雨冲刷的槐花。郑云龙的眉头皱到一起，你龙哥我这么容易醉的吗，别以为我不知道你想啥。窗户纸还是破了，却不是从外侧划开的。里面那只懒猫像看了一场皮影戏，在谢幕前一把撕破了那层恼人的屏障，看着幕后一脸惊愕的演员，只报上微微一笑。那演职人员看着戏里天边外的情人缓缓向自己走来，第一步先是涨红了脸，第二步眼里就泛上了水雾。哎，我这意思是我喜欢你呀，你哭啥？躺着的那个刚说完就后悔了。小哭包的眼泪直砸到自己脸上，啪嗒啪嗒响。他只好凑上去吻他，用拇指捋走那些水珠。我知道，我都知道。热海荡漾的水波里揉进了另一个人的温度，郑云龙断断续续的听阿云嘎有一句没一句的诉说他隐秘而痛苦的爱情，眉头皱起，印上一个又一个轻柔的吻。哭的够了，也没剩下足够的词语再续说爱意，内蒙人没了辙，啊的长叹一声，把一双眼揉得红红的，像只小兔子。青岛的那位伸出手，一把就把梦带进自己怀里，把他揉进身体，让海和草原在现实中也交织在一起。老旧的空调仍在呼呼作响，却盖不住这两人刚刚携手完成的新旋律，唇与唇之间渗出的美妙音符，把床垫摩擦的噪音都变得缠绵而美好。这是一个平常的晚上，以往阿云嘎总在这时，在漆黑的夜里，在梦里见到郑云龙。这时他却在眼前，温度和痛感，快感都真实，难以磨灭的真实。热海终究掀起轩然大波，卷走他长久的暗恋的苦痛，留下魂牵梦绕的那个男孩儿，也留下他对他的爱情。


End file.
